Matt Hardy
|birth_place=Cameron, North Carolina, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Cameron, North Carolina, United States |billed=Cameron, North Carolina |spouses=Reby Sky (m. 2013) |partners= |trainer=Dory Funk, Jr. |debut=1995 |retired= }} Matthew Moore "Matt" Hardy (born September 23, 1974) is an American professional wrestler and wrestling promoter. He is currently signed to the WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand. Matt, with his brother Jeff, gained notoriety in WWE's tag team division due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. As a tag team wrestler, Hardy is a 10-time world tag team champion, having held six World Tag Team Championships, one WWE Tag Team Championship, one WCW Tag Team Championship, and two TNA World Tag Team Championships. Apart from his success as a tag team wrestler, Hardy is a three-time world heavyweight champion, having held the TNA World Heavyweight Championship twice and the ECW Championship once. He has also won the WWE's United States, European, Hardcore, and Cruiserweight Championships once each. All totaled, Hardy has won 17 championships between WWE and TNA. Hardy has also won numerous championships in independent promotions, including OMEGA Championship Wrestling, where he is the founder, co-owner, and current Heavyweight Champion in his first reign, and is also currently one-half of the Wrestling Superstar Tag Team Champions with Jeff in their first reign (individually and as a team). He was also the final WrestleCade Champion. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ice Pick'' (TNA / WWE) / White Light Experience (ROH, Independent circuit) (Double underhook with bodyscissors) **''Twist of Fate'' (WWF/E, TNA) / Twist of Hate (TNA) (Front facelock cutter or front facelock stunner) *'Signature moves' **Biting **Corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog **Corner sitout powerbomb **Diving elbow drop, sometimes to the back of a bent-over or kneeling opponent's head, with theatrics **Diving leg drop, with theatrics **Forearm smash **Inverted DDT **Moonsault **Northern Lights suplex **''Ricochet'' (Belly to back suplex lifted and dropped into an elbow drop to the opponent's midsection) – 2003 **Russian legsweep **''Side Effect'' (Sitout side slam) **''Splash Mountain / V Bomb'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) – adopted from Eddie Guerrero *'Managers' **Gangrel **Lita **Michael Hayes **[[Reby Sky|'Reby Sky' / Rebecca Hardy]] **Ric Flair **Terri Runnels **Tyrus *'Nicknames' **"Mattitude" (WWE/TNA) **"Version 1 (V1)" (WWE) **"The (self-proclaimed) Icon(ic)" (ROH/TNA) **"Big Money Matt" (TNA) **'"Broken"' (TNA / WWE) *'Entrance themes' **"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (July 25, 1999 – August 18, 2002, November 21, 2006 – August 18, 2009, April 26, 2014 – June 4, 2016; used as a member of The Hardy Boyz) **"Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet (September 12, 2002 – April 11, 2005, August 1, 2005 – September 7, 2010) **"Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet (July 16, 2005 – August 13, 2005) **"Another White Lie" by Voodoo Johnson (December 16, 2012 – July 12, 2014) **"Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (March 2, 2013 – June 22, 2013; used while a member of S.C.U.M.) **"Unbroken (Hotel Baby)" by Monster Magnet **"Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver (January 9, 2011 – August 20, 2011) **"Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (January 9, 2011 – August 20, 2011; used while a member of Immortal) **"Reptillian" (w/ "Creatures" Intro) by Peroxwhy?gen (July 31, 2014 – January 19, 2016; used as a member of The Hardys) **"SPUD Theme" (w/ "I Am Iconic" Intro) by Dale Oliver (February 4, 2016 – June 7, 2016) **"No. 14, Moonlight Sonata: III" performed by Nicolas James (June 12, 2016 – November 4, 2016) **'"Obsolete Suite (Broken Hardys Theme)"' performed by Rebecca Hardy (October 2, 2016 – present) **'"Obsolote"' by Peroxwhy?gen (November 20, 2016 – present)